Adrienne Herriford
Adrienne Elodie Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and third child of Roxie and Craig Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Life Linking, Divination, Crystallokinesis and Self-levitation. Appearance Adrienne will have light blue eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be blonde originally, but it will later darken and become brunette as she ages. She will always have it long and will usually leave it loose. Abilities Adrienne's first ability will be Life Linking. She will be able to choose to link with any person she wants to. She will not need to touch the person, or even be near him or her, and the link will show no sign when formed, but afterwards it will protect the individual, temporarily. A link cannot be maintained indefinitely, and is usually only formed when knowing someone is possibly endangered. Then, the person will be invulnerable to fatal harm, as any potential threat would have no effect on him or her. However, he or she could still be hurt less seriously. A link would also be harder to form and sustain if Adrienne were hurt herself, and a link would fail immediately if she were to die. Her second ability will be Divination. Adrienne will share this ability with her uncle Adam. She will be able to accurately predict the future using traditional methods, such as dream interpretation, crystal gazing or palm reading. She will be able to read card patterns and see the future reflected in flames, still water and stones. She will be able to predict the future by analysing celestial movements and patterns in numbers or words. Any traditional method will show her the future, but any made-up, non-traditional method she tries will have to fail. Her third ability will be Crystallokinesis. She will be capable of creating any form of crystal, gemstone or mineral. They will normally appear in her hand, but she will also be able to release a crystal spray and transform existing materials into crystal with a touch. Additionally, she will be able to mimic a crystalline form. This will protect her and will increase her physical strength. However, she will not be able to turn other people crystalline. Her final ability will be Self-levitation, derived from her father's levitation. Adrienne will be able to levitate herself, lifting herself into the air with just a thought. She will be capable of moving around in the air and defying gravity. However, she won't be able to levitate others or lift objects into the air. She also won't be able to achieve the airborne height or speed allowed by flight, and she won't have the additional protections of flight such as resistance to air pressure. Family & Relationships *Father - Craig Herriford *Mother - Roxie Herriford *Brother - Will, Simon and Barnaby Herriford *Sisters - Elliot and Lacey Herriford *Adoptive sister - Isobel Herriford History & Future Etymology Adrienne is a Latin and French name meaning "from Hadria". Her middle name's origin is unclear, but it may be derived from the Germanic name Elodia, meaning "certain of wealth", or Melody, referring to a musical melody. Her surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters